1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to weight training devices and, more particularly, to a free weight assistance and training device which includes a base, an upright weight support structure extending over and above the user of the device, a free weight support bar, a computer-controlled weight tensioning device mounted adjacent the upright weight support structure and a cable and pulley system extending over the upright weight support structure interconnecting the free weight bar and the weight tensioning device such that tensioning force applied by the weight tensioning device to the free weight support bar via the cable and pulley system is operative to decrease the amount of downwards force exerted by the free weight support bar, the device utilizing selected training methods through the computer-controlled weight tensioning device to produce desired workout results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even with the variety of exercise and muscle-building equipment and activities available, free weight lifting continues to be the workout method of choice for many athletes. Free weight lifting allows unrestrained motion during lifting, closely approximating application of human strength in many recreation and sporting activities. Also, the selection of weights utilized in free-weight lifting is highly repeatable as compared to machines employing levers, cams, and resistance elements such as springs and hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Furthermore, free weights provide uniform resistance unaffected by wear of mechanical parts and other components.
One disadvantage limiting use of free weights is the need for one or more spotters, especially in strength-building regimens that are intended to test the strength and endurance limits of the user. These regimens are most effective when the user continues repetitions until he or she is unable to lift the free weight bar. This is a safety concern if spotters are not immediately available since the user may be unable to safely lift the weight to a support device. Even when spotters are available, they may not recognize an unsafe condition or their response may not be quick enough to prevent injury.
Another disadvantage of free weights is that the amount of weight to be lifted is unchangeable during the lift, as once the weights are placed on the weight bar, weight cannot be added or subtracted during the lift. This means that if the weight user cannot lift the weight during the repetitions, he or she has to stop and not receive the full benefit of the workout. Although spotters can be of some assistance in providing partial assistance in the lifting of the free weight, the disadvantage of this assistance is that the spotter may assist too much or too little, and again the efficiency of the workout is compromised. There is therefore a need for a device which will provide the correct level of assistance for the free weight user yet will not interfere with the lifting process until needed.
Self-spotting machines, disclosed by others, have addressed eliminating the need for one or more spotters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,959 discloses a barbell assist device utilizing a motor-driven yoke assembly. The yoke assembly provides cables that extend around sheaves and downwardly from each end of the housing to support a barbell over a weight bench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,826 discloses a device utilizing a winch assembly to retract and release cables supporting the barbell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,394 discloses a spotter system for weightlifters employing a pneumatic piston and cylinder. The cylinder provides lift assistance to the barbell through a lever arm, chain drive, pulley and cables.
However, none of the aforementioned devices provide independent support of both ends of the free weight bar. In fact, the assistance provided by these inventions does not accomplish the intended purpose of assisting with the lift without interfering with the lift, and therefore are inadequate for the purposes of this invention.
Many other devices have been proposed in the prior art which are intended to fulfill spotting and assisting purposes, each of which include inherent disadvantages and do not fully address the needs of the free weight user, particularly in connection with providing graduated assistance for lifting in connection with a specified exercise program. It is these needs that the present invention attempts to address and solve.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved free weight assistance and training device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free weight assistance and training device which includes a generally upright weight support structure, a free weight support bar and a computer-controlled weight tensioning device connected to the free weight support bar by at least two cables such that when the cables are tensioned, additional lifting power is applied to the free weight support bar to provide assistance to the user of the free weight assistance and training device during the lifting exercise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free weight assistance and training device which is designed to assist the user only to the extent that he or she needs in order to complete the exercise set and keep the free weight support bar moving during the exercise set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free weight assistance and training device which includes a computerized exercise tracking mechanism which tracks the user's weight lifting pattern to identify areas of instability or weakness so that the user may focus on those areas during subsequent lifting sessions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free weight assistance and training device which will perform all the duties of a spotter thus removing the need for a human spotter to assist the user of the present invention.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a free weight assistance and training device which is sturdy and durable in construction and is safe and efficient in use.